


Let's Have A Party, We'll All Dance

by lafillechanceuse



Series: Nes Gadol Haya Sham 2016 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dancing Lessons, Gen, Ktvanukkah 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: Merrill gives Fenris and Orana dancing lessons, but ends up needing a little help. For the theme of 'dance/music' for the 2016 Ktvanukkah writing challenge.





	

“All right! Right, left, right—“

The three elves moved around in a circle, hands joined. Fenris moved stiffly, but not begrudgingly, concentrating on his feet. Orana clung to Merrill’s hand, hovering close to her as she stepped confidently.

“And now we kick! Good!”

Merrill paused.

“Now we…..is it left, right left……..oh dear. I never did lead the dances.”

“You’re doing fine, kitten,” Isabela reassured her from the chair in front of the fireplace, a glass of mulled wine in hand. “You’re probably right. Most dances don’t keep going in the same direction.”

“Depends on how drunk the dancers get,” Hawke quipped, topping up her glass as she chuckled. The firelight flickered, casting intriguing shadows on his dark skin and highlighting his handsome profile. His hooked nose, Fenris thought to himself, especially complemented his features. Catching him looking, Hawke winked and reflexively, he ducked his head.

“Right.”

Merrill squared her shoulders.

“And begin! Left, right, left, kick! Good.”

“Is that the end of it?”

Fenris asked.

“No. Now we step behind and kick.”

“Which way?”

Orana said, pleasantly surprised to find no ‘mistress’ hovering at the tip of her tongue.

“If I may,” said Hawke, getting up. “My father didn’t remember much of my grandmother, but he remembered this dance she taught him. We’d do it on the longest night in Lothering every year.”

A wistful look crossed his face, blue eyes sad.

“The Blight did its best to ruin that, but we kept on as best we could.”

Fenris broke the circle, holding out his hand.

“Then come, Moses. I am certain you’re the better dancer.”

He grinned, tucking his black payot behind his ears and kissed Fenris’s palm before taking it.

“You’re not too bad yourself, love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a Hawke named Moses. His dog is Aaron. 
> 
> This is more or less the process I go through every time at a wedding. My mom actually used to lead these dances when she was involved in United Synagogue Youth, so I usually just follow her lead.


End file.
